Trust
by Equilized Enigma
Summary: Allen Reed is met with great tragedy in his young life, but he is saved by those that society has outcasted. With his own beliefs in question as well as the realization that his quirk is much more powerful than he had realized, Allen must make his way through a worlf of Danger and despair, where he can only trust himself. But is this anyway to live?


_A 15 year-old boy stands in a void surrounded by nothing. He looks around, confused as he couldn't see anything, not that it was dark or even bright for that matter. There was simply no any form color, not even black or white.__As the boy looked around, strands of his shaggy, unbrushed, brown hair bouncing at the movement, his analytical brown eyes surveyed the void he was standing in, before he began to walk.__That was the other thing. He was standing and walking perfectly fine, but he couldn't feel the surface he was on, if he was on a surface to begin with. He couldn't even feel the air around him. It was honestly disconcerting for the boy.__Suddenly, Smooth, flawless vines of white energy covered in a smooth aura bursted from the colorless void from all directions until he was forced to close his eyes as he was blinded by the bright and sudden color around him, briefly seeing a flash of Cyan behind his eyelids, before he suddenly feels a hard surface under him.__He opens his eyes to find himself in a playground, surrounded by peculiar tall children.__Looking down at himself, the boy realizes that the kids weren't tall, he was short. More specifically, he was a five year old.__He looked up and across the Playground, seeing a pair of brown haired adults looking at him with smiles on their faces. Behind them was a landscape made up of buildings that seemed to be made of more glass than stone and metal.__He suddenly cups his hands out in front of him, and he feels something moderately heavy land in his hands.__Looking down, confused, he sees a small, baseball-sized orb made of the same white energy from before.__His eyes narrow in confusion, before the earth itself begins to shake, thorny vines of black energy covered in equally black electricity coming out of the ground, slowly infecting all the boy could see as everything around him was soon pitch black as he was, once again, weightless in a void, briefly seeing a flash of crimson red.__Not even a second later, he felt himself crouched on solid ground, still a child, being embraced in a tight hug by the Brown haired woman from before, only now the bright and proud smile was gone, replaced by a tight, broken expression flooded with tears.__He looked around, as much as he could in his position, and he saw that they were in a dark closet, behind a white, wooden slide door.__Before he could contemplate his surroundings more, a loud gunshot rang throughout the area, the sound of a body falling on the floor being heard, before the white vines returned, causing him to close his eyes once again.__After a faint flash of Cyan, the boy was suddenly walking with the brown haired woman down a street, the woman having a sad and tired smile on her face.__The boy immediately found something off, and looked down to see that he was not at least a year or two older. Looking around he also noticed that their surroundings had drastically changed. Gone were the buildings that seemed to have thousands of windows, being replaced by buildings that were more thought through and fitting to live and work in.__A second later, the Black vines returned and the boy found himself kneeling in the middle of a ruined living room. A shattered tv behind him, the lifeless body of the brown haired woman in front of him, and many similarly lifeless bodies wearing demon masks around him in all directions. Furniture was turned, paintings were smashed, everything was in ruins.__Suddenly, both White and Dark vines sprouted from the ground on opposite sides of his vision, soon overtaking everything until the boy, now a teenager once again, was standing on nothing as he watched the two vastly different entities struggle for dominance.__All the while, the boy was unaware of his constantly changing eye and hair color from black to white and vice versa.__As both entities suddenly reared back, revealing the original, colorless void behind them, they Both struck out in a flash of speed before a flash of orchid(purple) colored energy flashed in front of him.__As the light faded, The boy opened his now Grey eyes, his now Grey hair moving in a non-existent wind, to see that a large, Jack and the beanstalk-sized vine covered in a smooth skin and razor sharp thorns had sprouted from the ground directly in the middle of his vision, the grey energy it was made of pulsing ominously.__Suddenly, the vine turned an dull purple and a flash of similarly colored energy later, the boy was gone._

_\--Dream End--_

Allen Reed sat up in his bed, the notebook that was resting on his face flying forward and onto the floor.

Panting, Allen looked around before sighing, letting his heart rate lower and his glowing scars to return to the pale color they usually were.

Pulling the blankets fully off his body, and getting up from his bed, Allen stretched. He was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants, revealing his moderately toned torso as well as the aforementioned, arrow-like scars that intertwined with each other and weaved across his entire body, covering his hands, arms, chest, back, legs, and even a bit of his neck and cheeks.

Finished stretching, Allan picks up the notebook that flew from his face off of the floor and walked over to a wall completely hidden by a multitude of bookshelves, each filled to the brim with notebooks. Scanning over a few journals, his eyes on a book labeled HellFlame, and he put the notebook in his hand next to it.

Walking away, Allen briefly went to a drawer, grabbing clothes and quickly changing into them.

Looking into the mirror, Allen looked over his brown Trousers and Orchid colored shirt.

Nodding to himself, Allen opened a closet filled with a variety of light weight trench-coats, and took a brown one with short sleeves from it's hanger, putting it on as he walked past a workbench covered in scrap metal and tools and out the door.

Stepping into a hallway, Allen turned left and walked down the hall, eventually coming to another door. Upon opening it, he was met with a casual bar with only two, now three, occupants. The first was wearing a traditional bartender's suit and, other than what seemed to be a large metal brace around his neck, seemed to be completely made of purple fire, with his piercing yellow eyes turning towards the new arrival as he cleaned a cup in his hand.

The second occupant was what appeared to be a man with scratchy and absolutely unhealthy skin. He was wearing black pants and a black T-shirt and he has red eyes and pale, blue hair.

Sitting next to scratchy skinned man, Allen was given a glass of tea by the bartender. Giving a nod in thanks, one which the bartender returned, Allen turned around in his swivel chair and, leaning back on the counter, spoke to his "boss".

"So, when do we start?"

After all, it wasn't everyday that you got to steal documents from the most prestigious Hero School in Japan.


End file.
